


gold rush

by nettlewithasideofspice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (clangs on horny bell) COME GET YALL CRUMBS, Finger Sucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, handjobs, minor exhibition themes, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nettlewithasideofspice/pseuds/nettlewithasideofspice
Summary: Life is an endless sequence of interactions that build the future -Osamu isn't sure where he had heard that phrase before, but in a way, it makes sense. For an event to occur in the future, a series of event must happen before then that leads up to it.With that being said, Osamu can't figure out what on this goddamn planet led to him furiously making out with his brother's volleyball captain in the back of a supply closet.Miya Osamu may not be rich, but Meian fucks him like he's worth a thousand dollars.
Relationships: Meian Shuugo/Miya Osamu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 123
Collections: OsaMei Fics





	gold rush

**Author's Note:**

> instead of writing the komosunaosa fic that i very much need to write OR doing my lectures, i have created. this. it's 1 am, i havent written smut in *gestures vaguely*, and i am writing this directly into ao3 so if you have any high expectations: dont :D

_Life is an endless sequence of interactions that build the future -_ Osamu isn't sure where he had heard that phrase before, but in a way, it makes sense. For an event to occur in the future, a series of event must happen before then that leads up to it. 

With that being said, Osamu can't figure out what on this goddamn planet led to him furiously making out with his brother's volleyball captain in the back of a supply closet. He's not complaining, of course. Fucking a hot 6'5 guy with glorious tits and a tongue that makes him breathless? He'll take one to-go, please.

"Fuck," he moans into the kiss, clawing at Meian's shoulders. One of his legs is straddled around his waist, and it only takes a little more nudging for Meian to grab his thighs and thrust him against the wall. The force of his back hitting the cool surface and their cocks pressing together makes him groan. "More."

Meian chuckles at that, his lips travelling south towards this neck. "Oh?" he asks, sucking bruises against his skin. The brief flutter of pain and pleasure makes Osamu's eyes roll back. "Surely yer more patient than that..."

It's not a challenge, but Osamu's nothing if not a winner. "I'm - _haaa -_ I'm patient...I'll prove ya wrong with my - _mmh! -_ with my hands tied." 

Meian raises an eyebrow and Osamu knows he shouldn't be as turned on as he is now. "Is that an invitation?"

Osamu's about to reply with a snarky answer that're along the lines of "'course it is, d'ya think I'd offer that to anyone?" when Meian rolls his hips against Osamu's and shifts his hands to squeeze his ass. "Shame we're not home...I'd love to see you all tied up, like a present for me to unwrap."

A dark flush dusts Osamu's cheeks and neck, and he can't help but feel like he lost despite the fact that there's no competition going on. Except for maybe getting to the sex part of their exciting night. With his hands busy with marking furious red lines across Meian's back and his legs wrapped tightly around his waist, Osamu makes better use of his mouth.

"Touch me," he whispers in his ear. "Make me come with your name in my mouth."

It doesn't take more than that for Meian to free their hard, aching cocks, both dripping with precum. He can't help the whines that escape past him as Meian gathers their come and starts pumping painstakingly slow.

The sound of footsteps outside the door makes Osamu freeze. His heart beats out of his chest, but Meian only smirks and continues to stroke both of them at the same time while creating a makeshift necklace. "Looks like ya need a little help being quiet." He removes his hand and brings it to Osamu's lips. "Suck."

His mind fuzzy with desire and lust, Osamu opens his mouth wide and takes in each digit until he almost gags. He starts to suck on them diligently, coating them with his saliva. Between the sensation of his mouth being filled, the exhilaration of potentially being caught, and the sultry eye contact, Osamu almost orgasms right then and there.

It almost feels like it's too soon when Meian draws his slicked hand back. Any complaints he had dies in his throat when Meian resumes his stroking, his pace fast and mind-numbingly good. Osamu digs his nails into his back, too far gone to try to hold back his moans. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ -"

Meian pulls back to kiss him, ruin him, until he's nothing more than pleasure and desperation in the form of a human. It's just a hand-job, but his body is on fire and every cell inside him screams for release.

"Come for me, Osamu," Meian orders with his lips still attached to Osamu's. "Come for me _now_."

Who is he to refuse such an offer?

With blinding clarity, Osamu's body seizes as he orgasms, streaks of white painting their shirts. With a few more strokes, Meian follows suit, gasping and aimlessly thrusting his hips into his hand.

As they come down from their high, Osamu makes no effort to move from his spot. Just for a little longer, they stay together with no worries about the future; together, they breathe in the present.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/curious_shipper) || [cc](https://t.co/jJ5BShvN5l?amp=1)
> 
> do not see me i do not exist.......


End file.
